Algo tan fastidioso como la navidad
by Mariohn
Summary: En sólo tres días el mundo se pone un poco de cabeza. Y a Shikamaru no le importaría si no fuera porque el mundo del que hablaba era el de él. Y Naruto no dejaba de llamarle.
1. Y comenzamos

**Fanfic:** Algo tan fastidioso como la Navidad.

**Resumen:** En sólo tres días el mundo se pone un poco de cabeza. Y a Shikamaru no le importaría si no fuera porque el mundo del que hablaba era el de él. Y Naruto no dejaba de llamarle.

**Rating:** Todas las edades.

**Genero:** Romance/General.

Declaración:

\- Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

\- Relaciones homosexuales y heterosexuales.

\- Omegaverse.

\- Ambientado en un contexto school life.

\- Que yo sepa, japón no tiene climas áridos. Principalmente es un país lluvioso y muy húmedo, así que consideren que el sector climático donde está Suna es ficción.

\- Está ambientado en el universo de ¡Es culpa de su aroma!

_Va a ser un short fic, de pocos capítulos. Y es mi especial de navidad :D es muy probable que cosas de acá aparezcan en ¡Es culpa de su aroma! Por lo que no me culpen por los spoilers xD mi cabeza funciona así. Y es la primera vez que escribo un ShikaTema –un fanfic hétero de Naruto, principalmente–, por lo que si mi Shikamaru no está a la altura, mis disculpas._

* * *

**Y comenzamos**

**...**

**.**

A ciencia cierta podía decir que el kotatsu había alcanzado unos agradables veinte y tantos grados. O al menos eso explicaría el hecho de que se sintiera tan adormilado y cómodo en la habitación más fría de su casa. Las naranjas eran de temporada y había estado a tres movimientos de ganarle a su viejo en Go. Y habría seguido en ese sopor agradable si su madre no hubiese aparecido en la sala y le hubiese tirado de la cola de caballo.

–**¡Shikamaru! ¡Recuerda tu trabajo! **–

Si bien el chico reaccionó inmediatamente, lo único que hizo fue rascarse la cabeza y hacer un bostezo. Sabedor, por supuesto, que no había nada que hacer para amainar la furia de su madre. Pero el kotatsu seguía calentándole el cuerpo y la nieve de afuera no era el mejor aliciente como para reaccionar.

–**¡Shikamaru! **–

–**Ya, ya, me levanto…** –respondió él, pensando en lo molesto de la situación. Maldijo internamente a su viejo por endiñarle aquel trabajo de medio tiempo como apuesta en una partida de Shogi, mientras se levantaba e intentaba consolarse pensando en el videojuego que tendría en navidad. Aunque era demasiado poco consuelo por todo lo que tendría que hacer. Partiendo por sacrificar sus momentos de ocio por hacer de escolta y terminando por tener que mantenerse lejos del cálido y acogedor kotatsu.

Que fastidio era.

El edificio de la alcaldía de Konoha estaba a cinco cuadras de su casa, por lo que al menos pudo evitar la usual congestión vehicular. Lo último que necesitaba, además de frío, era un tumulto de gente empujándole y dándole una falsa sensación de calor. La nieve le permitió caminar tranquilamente, por el momento. Pero el cielo no parecía querer dejar de nevar y, según el pronóstico del tiempo, para Navidad habría tanta nieve que no podrían salir de casa.

Y ESE, era el consuelo que si necesitaba.

–**Llegas tarde** –le dijo una chica, en la entrada. No pudo reconocerla al comienzo, al usar un gorro blanco y una bufanda azul que cubría su rostro casi por completo. Shikamaru hizo una mueca, caminando lentamente hacia ella. Que fastidio era todo eso.

–**¿Tú eres a quien debo escoltar? **–preguntó él, más por estudiada cortesía que por ganas de entablar una conversación. El tono de voz de la chica se le hizo conocido, sin embargo, no le pudo reconocer a simple vista.

–**Tú si que eres lento** –ella se burló, antes de sacarse el sombrero. Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza, abriendo la boca con sorpresa cuando unos risos rubios muy conocidos para él rebotaron contra su cuello y la mirada seria y burlesca de Sabaku no Temari se dirigió hacia él. El chico tragó saliva. La recordaba porque era la chica más aterradora que había conocido en su vida. Y porque en la exhibición de kendo hacía tres años, casi había acabado con él. Aún tenía pesadillas con la espada de madera de la rubia apuntando hacia sus partes –**Y. ¿Te quedarás toda la tarde mirándome o iremos a la reunión con la alcaldesa? **–

Shikamaru pensó en el fastidio que serían los siguientes días. Pero asintió y avanzó detrás de ella.

–**Asumo que si** –dijo finalmente. Temari se volteó sólo par rodar los ojos. Y le hizo sentir, por increíble que pareciera, bastante idiota.

Pero luego de una tonta reunión, donde Shikamaru debía mostrarle la ciudad a Sabaku no Temari durante tres días –al menos tendría la Navidad libre– y la sede de juegos olímpicos para las certificaciones, se encontraron caminando lejos de la alcaldesa y la mirada burlona de su viejo. Los caminos aún se encontraban despejados, por lo que podías caminar sin caerte, cosa que él agradeció: Lo último que necesitaba era terminar con el trasero mojado y congelado. Y como estaba el clima, aquello sucedería tarde o temprano.

–**_Es más seco _**–

–**¿Hm? **–Temari se volteó hacia él. El paraguas de ella era transparente, por lo que al menos podía hacer el intento de verle el rostro. Hacer el intento, porque el gorro y la bufanda tapaban casi todo su rostro. –**Dijiste en voz alta '_es más seco_'. Yo supuse que…**–

–**Sólo hablaba conmigo misma** –ella le interrumpió. Shikamaru se preguntó si sería cortés sólo ignorarla y limitarse a hacer su trabajo. Entablar conversación con ella era mucho más difícil de lo que él esperaba. Cuando llegaron a la esquina de la calle, ambos se detuvieron. Shikamaru tuvo que hacerse a un lado, debido a que el paraguas de ella y el de él ocupaban bastante espacio. –**Mi ciudad. Suna. Es mucho más seco que Konoha** –

–**Está en medio de la nada, en la parte árida de japón. Supongo que es normal** –replicó, sin pensarlo realmente. Ella se volteó hacia él un momento e hizo lo que a Shikamaru le pareció, una sonrisa. O al menos no intentó asesinarlo por aquel comentario, lo que ya era algo –**Sólo hace frio allá ¿no? Y la densidad de agua es bastante baja**–

–**Provocaría una inundación si la precipitación media anual superara los 0.76 milímetros anuales** –le dijo ella. Shikamaru asintió, haciéndole un gesto para que avanzara cuando el semáforo dio verde. Lo encontró razonable, sin embargo. Las ciudades con climas áridos no tenían los mejores suelos dada su escasa vegetación, por lo que eran fácilmente erosionables. Y hacía tres años la inundación por un simple aguacero había dejado a Suna en un estado crítico.

–**¿Mejoraron su plan de contingencia contra inundaciones? **–Temari asintió. Y durante el trayecto que demoraron en llegar a la tienda de dangos intercambiaron una agradable e inteligente charla sobre el clima. Fue raro e incómodo, pero al menos no se sintió aburrido.

Todo lo contrario.

La tienda de dangos estaba llena, pero se las arreglaron para encontrar una mesa. Las manos de Temari habían comenzado a temblar en el último trecho, lo que les obligó a detenerse casi por obligación. Shikamaru sólo se había puesto una bufanda, pero su tolerancia al frío era mucho más grande. Debido al frío, habían cerrado las puertas de entrada, cosa que ocurría sólo en esa temporada. Shikamaru sintió el frío de sus manos por primera vez en todo el paseo, cuando corrió la puerta para entrar.

–**Supongo que está bien un** **te** –dijo él. Temari frotó sus manos y se bajó la bufanda para soplar en ellas. Luego asintió. No vio a ningún conocido cuando se levantó para buscar a un camarero en primera instancia, aunque creyó haber visto al hermano mayor de Sasuke con una chica. Pero cuando iba a cerciorarse disimuladamente, sólo por curiosidad, el camarero apareció y Shikamaru priorizó el te y los dangos. No era muy habitual que se encontrara a solas con una chica, pero tampoco era inhumano como para no priorizar su comodidad.

–**Gracias **–dijo ella. Su piel al menos comenzaba a tomar un tinte más normal y menos _congelada_. Shikamaru asintió, colocando el codo encima de la mesa para mirar con aburrimiento hacia los otros comensales. Al menos mientras el pedido llegaba. Hoy sólo debían dar un paseo por las cercanías, por lo que podrían ir con calma. El problema era que mañana debía levantarse temprano para llevarla hacia los gimnasios y eso… sería un fastidio tremendo. Y seguramente el clima tampoco les acompañaría. –**¿Estás pensando en mañana? **–preguntó de pronto. Shikamaru le miró con sorpresa, enderezándose.

–**¿Cómo lo…? **–

–**No es muy difícil deducirlo** –admitió. Shikamaru arrugó el entrecejo. Ella le sonrió con algo que parecía indulgencia. Pero después de haber peleado con ella en aquel torneo de exhibición no podía fiarse de la suavidad de una mujer. No al menos, de una tan problemática como su madre –**Aunque pareces molesto por la situación en general **–

–**Hace frío **–replicó él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–**¿Lo odias? **–

–**Me gusta sentarme bajo el kotatsu y comer naranjas en invierno** –respondió, más por un impulso que otra cosa. No era un secreto, después de todo, pero le sorprendió el hecho de compartir algo como trivial con alguien que no fuera cercano a él. Como Ino o Choji. Normalmente se habría limitado a cerrar la boca y hablar monosílabos. Ella le escudriñó con la mirada durante un minuto entero, haciéndolo sonrojar. Tampoco era normal para él el estar en una cafetería con una chica.

–**Tú si que eres vago** –dijo ella, después de que su inspección terminara. No lo dijo como si lo ofendiera, si no más bien como algo inevitable. A Shikamaru no le importó. –**No es como si no pudieras hacerlo **–

–**No todo el día** –dijo él. Ella rodó los ojos. Y la conversación se pospuso cuando el camarero trajo su pedido. Shikamaru se dedicó a comer y agradeció que ella no comenzara otra charla incesante. Era molesto hablar de trivialidades más de lo necesario, pero Sabaku no Temari no parecía ser de esa clase de chicas, como Ino si lo era. Sin embargo, el hecho de tener que levantarse temprano mañana, pasado mañana y pasado pasado mañana no le gustaba ni un poco, aunque sabía que tenía que aguantarlo si quería la paga y el videojuego en navidad.

Tres días, solo tres días y podría volver a su rutina invernal.

Sólo tres días.


	2. Los problemas amorosos de otros

_Va el dos!_

* * *

**Los problemas amorosos de otros**

**...**

**.**

Ni siquiera alcanzó a sacarse la chaqueta cuando el teléfono sonó. Como solían ser llamadas de trabajo a su viejo, Shikamaru tendía a dejar que el teléfono sonara, aunque su madre se enfadara por ello. Si era de otro, no era su asunto. Era muy problemático tomar llamadas ajenas, por lo que se centró en sacarse la chaqueta y el calzado, mientras pensaba en la cena y en el kotatsu de la sala que le esperaba.

–**¡Shikamaru! ¡No dejes el teléfono sonar! **–chilló su madre desde la cocina. El chico se limitó a contestar un vago '_si, claro_', caminando rápidamente hacia la sala y prácticamente lanzándose al artefacto que estaba prendido aún. Había tenido que ir a dejar a Temari al hotel en medio de la ciudad, lo que había requerido un transporte de ida y vuelta. Repleto de personas que le habían empujado durante todo el maldito camino. Necesitaba una recompensa, aunque fuese algo tan simple como acomodarse en el kotatsu y dormitar hasta que su viejo llegara.

Pero el teléfono. El maldito teléfono.

En cuanto entró a la sala el aparato había terminado con su sonajero. Pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos antes de que éste había vuelto a sonar y, automáticamente, su madre había salido de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos. Problemático. Pero como ella estaba mucho más cerca que él del aparato, Shikamaru lo dejó estar. Si era del viejo la llamada, era mejor que su madre contestara.

–**¡Es para ti! ¡Apresúrate y contesta! **–dijo Yoshino Nara desde la entrada. Shikamaru hizo una mueca, pero hizo caso y caminó hacia el teléfono, lamentando la mala ubicación del aparato. Aunque uno electrónico habría sido fastidioso e innecesario, dado que cada uno de ellos tenía un celular. Aquello le hizo hacer una mueca casi instantáneamente. ¿Sería Sabaku no Temari? ¿Había olvidado algo? Sólo habían comido, habían caminado alrededor de la alcaldía y luego la había llevado a su hotel. Ni siquiera habían intercambiado números, pero… Oh rayos, la maldita alcaldía.

–**¿aló?** –Shikamaru acercó el auricular al oído. Había lamentado el levantarse a penas había puesto los pies fuera del kotatsu.

–**_¡Shikamaru! ¡Te he llamado desde hace media hora dattebayoo!_** –Shikamaru hizo una mueca. ¿Y por eso se había levantado? Soltó un bufido casi inmediatamente, rebuscando en el bolsillo derecho el celular donde efectivamente, había diez llamadas perdidas de Naruto. Que fastidio.

–**Lo siento, lo puse en silencio. Tenía trabajo** –se excusó, rascándose la pierna derecha con el pie contrario. Considerando que el hacer de escolta con una chica que lo consideraba un vago –que si lo era– era un trabajo por una apuesta perdida, podía decir que lo era. De todas formas, le pagarían por ello. Tampoco era como si le gustara tener el celular con sonido, porque odiaba el sonido que hacía cuando le llegaba un mensaje. Y a Ino le encantaba llamarlos a él y a Choji para contarles cosas innecesarias.

–**_¡No me hizo caso y consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo! ¿Ahora cómo me aseguro de que no mate a nadie ese idiota? _**–Necesitó de algunos segundos para ponerse en contexto con los problemas de Naruto, para entender de que hablaba. Eran amigos de niños y solían contarse cosas, de vez en cuando. Sobre todo desde que la obsesión con Sasuke había comenzado, algo que sólo dejaba como un comentario para sí mismo –Principalmente porque Naruto era _ciego_ en relación al Uchiha– pero que era más que evidente. Para casi todo el mundo.

–**Bien, no creo que le interese golpear alfas si quiere el dinero** –replicó él. Pero Sasuke era tan problemático como antes de ser un omega y parecía que se había puesto _peor_ desde que su sexo secundario se había manifestado. Aunque era un problema de Naruto, Shikamaru estaba seguro que tendría que escuchar sobre ellos _toda su maldita vida_. Y no era una perspectiva de vida tranquila como la que él quería.

–**_¿Y si se le insinúan ofreciéndole dinero? ¡Ya sabes como es su genio! _**–si que lo sabía. Se había sentado lejos, pero Shikamaru había visto el moretón que había dejado el Uchiha en Sai cuando éste había comenzado con sus preguntas indiscretas. Y aquel golpe había corrido como reguero de pólvora en la escuela, por lo poco habitual que era encontrarse con un omega que fuese violento. Al menos Ino había comentado que Sasuke parecía odiar su sexo secundario, pero a Shikamaru le había parecido más que simplemente odiaba depender de alguien más y que se le insinuaran en exceso. Y odiaba la pérdida de su espacio personal, cosa que nunca había ocurrido cuando se trataba de Naruto, detalle que Shikamaru le recordaba cuando el rubio se ponía pesado con respecto al tema-Sasuke y necesitaba callarlo.

–**Habla con él y recuérdale que no puede golpearles o algo. Tú también tienes tu trabajo de medio tiempo, Naruto** –le recordó. Shikamaru agradeció internamente el no tener un sexo secundario, aunque eso aún estaba por verse. Sería un auténtico fastidio si aquello despertaba en él, porque tendría que lidiar con cosas como el celo, lo que no parecía algo agradable. Naruto parecía en constante estrés desde que se había vuelto alfa. Y para que hablar del Uchiha. –**No puedes dejarlo por andarlo persiguiendo**–

–**_¡Ya lo sé, ttebayoo! _**–se quejó el rubio. Pero algo le decía que no, que Naruto era perfectamente capaz de dejarlo todo tirado por ir a asegurarse de que Sasuke no asesinara a algún idiota o que intentaran propasarse con él. Si Shikamaru fuese a apostar y no lo haría por lo inútil del asunto, apostaría por lo segundo. Y no perdería.

–**¿Te molesta que Sasuke pueda encontrar un alfa que huela bien? **–preguntó. Hubo un silencio en el teléfono que Shikamaru interpretó como una respuesta positiva. Era tan _obvio_. Los segundos pasaron y como Naruto no decía nada, Shikamaru consideró la posibilidad de colgar el teléfono y volver a su comodidad. No era como si el rubio lo notara, después de todo. Seguramente, y tampoco se equivocaría al apostar en ello, el rubio estaría peleando consigo mismo sobre la idea que Shikamaru habría sembrado en su cabeza. Y también altamente probable, buscaría formas y argumentos vacíos para poder negar esta idea. Como siempre.

–**_Ehm… yo…_** –

–**¿En que está trabajando? **–No se imaginaba a alguien como Sasuke trabajando en un restaurante como mesero, por ejemplo. Sobre todo alguien tan poco sociable y cordial. Si bien era cierto que su apatía le daba popularidad, no era algo a propósito como Kiba a veces solía alegar. Más bien, lo imaginaba trabajando en algo así como un trabajo de escritorio o en alguna oficina, donde a penas y tuviera que lidiar con personas.

–**_En una librería. La librería que Ero-sennin hizo su firma de libros el mes pasado_** –Shikamaru asintió, aunque sabía que Naruto no podía verlo. Pero aquella librería era una bastante común con una clientela sólo de la zona. Supuso que si Sasuke marcaba una línea entre él y los clientes, como seguramente haría, no tendría problemas. Naruto seguramente sólo estaba siendo paranoico en exceso porque aún no era su pareja de forma oficial. Pero aquello tampoco podía decírselo porque obtendría una reacción similar a la anterior; una completa, aburrida y absurda negación.

Shikamaru agradeció el no tener los problemas amorosos que Naruto tenía.

Era muy problemático enamorarse.

Y sólo por eso, decidió descuidadamente que no se enamoraría así _nunca_ en la vida. No tenía humor para soportar esa clase de drama en su vida.


	3. Ni siquiera puedo decir que me gusten

_Voy de dos en dos xD  
_

* * *

**Ni siquiera puedo decir que me gusten los árboles**

**...**

**.**

Su madre le obligó a levantarse a las seis de la mañana, como si se encontrara en horario de escuela. Shikamaru odió al Go, a su viejo y a la maldita apuesta el tiempo que le tomaba llegar a la ducha. Sin embargo terminó descartándolo, porque era demasiado problemático el gastar tiempo en guardarle rencor a otra persona. Y porque aquel trabajo sólo era una consecuencia de su mal juego y su nula capacidad para innovar en estrategias.

–**Es mejor que te acostumbres** –dijo el viejo, saludándole con un gesto burlón. Shikamaru puso mala cara, sin evitar hacer un bostezo. Su padre, fuera de reírse de él, imitó su gesto.

–**Voy a la escuela durante el año, viejo** –le recordó él, sentándose de mala gana en su sitio habitual. Su madre ya le había servido una taza de te caliente con tortilla y dashi maki tamago. Como debía de ser acompañante todo el día, tendría que almorzar afuera y no volvería hasta la hora de cenar. Lamentó profundamente el tener que estar un día más lejos del kotatsu, pero después de navidad podría estar día y noche dormitando hasta que le tocara volver a clases. Quedaban dos días. Sólo dos días.

–**Que mal** –ambos soltaron un suspiro y se dedicaron a comer el desayuno. Su madre apareció con tsukemono que Shikamaru acompañó con la tortilla.

–**Deberías terminar rápido, Shikamaru** –le regañó su madre. El chico se detuvo para mirarla con sorpresa. A penas llevaba la mitad de la tortilla y no había tocado el tsukemono ¿Y debía dejarlo a la mitad? Era una lástima que su madre no hubiese elegido caballa en vez de salmón, pero el dashi maki tamago estaba delicioso. –**No es bueno hacer esperar a una dama mucho tiempo** –

–**¿Ah, sí? **–el tsukemono junto al dashi maki tamago era perfecto. Lo que le hizo lamentar mucho más el no poder quedarse a almorzar. Su vaga pregunta le hizo ganarse una mirada fulminante que ignoró. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las miradas asesinas de su estricta madre, que Shikamaru lo tomó como algo normal. Y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su desayuno por detenerse a pensar en lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. Para eso estaba el viejo.

–**_¿Ah sí? _¡Shikaku, dile algo! **–se quejó ella, alzando la cuchara amenazadoramente hacia su hijo. Shikamaru tragó saliva e intercambió una mirada con su padre, quien se había rascado la cabeza con la mano contraria. Seguramente sin saber que decir para mantener contenta a su esposa.

–**Pero mujer, aún es temprano… **–La mirada de su madre auguró un pleito mañanero. Un pleito que le dejaría sin desayuno.

Tan problemático y molesto.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos cuando sintió que le jalaban el brazo. Se había quedado a un lado de la entrada esperando que Temari llegara, después de que su madre prácticamente les echara de casa. Su padre, fuera de decir algo que pudiera salvarlo, se había resignado a su suerte y había comenzado a caminar hacia su trabajo.

Hacía frío, aún tenía hambre, pero al menos había llegado temprano.

–**No pensé que llegarías antes** –le dijo ella. Shikamaru sacó el celular y corroboró que efectivamente, eran las ocho. Cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximados de espera bajo el frío sin nada más que una tortilla, medio te caliente, dos trozos de tsukemono y tres cuartos de dashi maki tamago en el estómago. Maldita sea.

–**Es mi trabajo **–respondió él, estirándose y haciendo un bostezo. Sabaku no Temari vestía la misma bufanda y el mismo gorro que el día anterior, pero al menos hoy llevaba guantes para soportar el frío. Ella le sonrió sarcásticamente como si pudiera leer su mente y de alguna forma hubiese _sabido_. Sin embargo, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de bus.

Sin nada más que hacer y porque, como le había dicho antes, era su trabajo, Shikamaru la siguió.

Esta vez el bus de acercamiento y el metro tenía mucha menos gente que el día anterior. Como no había estudiantes por estar en periodo festivo, y porque la hora pico ya había pasado pudieron al menos sentarse. Temari parecía bastante acostumbrada a ese tipo de ajetreo, a pesar de ser Suna una ciudad mucho más pequeña que Konoha. Consideró que era excesivamente problemático preguntar sobre eso y ella no parecía molestarle que Shikamaru no iniciara una conversación. Lo que no la hacía menos problemática, pero al menos podría tener un poco de paz durante esos días.

–**Es bastante grande** –observó ella. A diferencia de su escuela, la universidad de Konoha tenía sus puertas abiertas. Shikamaru no solía ir ahí a menudo, pero recordaba que de la vez anterior había una afluencia de público más o menos similar.

–**Pensé que habías venido hace tres años** –replicó él. Ella le escudriñó con la mirada un momento, negando con la cabeza. No podía anticiparlo, pero era probable que ella no esperaba que él recordara aquel partido.

Claro, como ella no había tenido pesadillas con una espada de madera demasiado cerca de sus partes…

–**No, sólo recorrimos la alcaldía y luego la escuela pública. No teníamos tiempo para visitas de cortesía **–Podía imaginarlo. No recordaba todos los detalles de ese día, principalmente porque había pasado la mitad del asunto dormitando en la azotea y la otra mitad, yendo de un lado para el otro con el viejo y sus compañeros. El hermano de Temari no había ni comenzado a pelear con Sasuke cuando habían decretado estado de emergencia en Suna y Konoha había sufrido un atentado que había costado la muerte de su anterior alcalde. El caos en la ciudad que siguió después fue suficiente como para que todos olvidaran cualquier cosa que no fuera el bienestar de su familia o la reconstrucción de la ciudad en si. Temari se detuvo de pronto, logrando que Shikamaru casi la tirara al piso. La entrada de la universidad no tenía nada de impresionante en invierno para él, por lo que en primera mano pensó que había encontrado a algún conocido. La gente de Suna solía venir a estudiar a Konoha o a Amega, después de todo. –**Tienen cerezos **–advirtió ella. Shikamaru la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Pero ella parecía tan impresionada como si hubiese visto a Rock Lee cantando karaoke. Quizás él exageraba un poco, pero la expresión de ella se ablandó un poco, algo que no creía posible.

–**Ehm sí. Cuando el primero creó Konoha en este lugar, los cerezos ya estaban. Él y el segundo decidieron conservarlos, como la mayor parte de la vegetación de la ciudad** –Temari parecía perfectamente feliz quedándose de pie observando aquellos árboles sin gracia, en medio del frío. Si hubiese habido un lugar donde él pudiera dormitar, la habría dejado ver árboles todo el día si quería. Sin embargo, los primeros asientos se encontraban recién al final de la hilera de árboles y dejarla sola no era ni parecía una buena opción. Tuvo que resignarse y meterse las manos a los bolsillos.

–**¿Es uno de los lugares del Hanami? **–Shikamaru lo pensó un poco, pero asintió. Siempre había ido al parque Hokage, pero sabía que durante el Hanami, la gente de casas cercanas y los universitarios solían asistir acá. Al menos el viejo había asistido durante la universidad junto a su madre, mucho antes de que naciera él. Aquellos eran relatos de juventud que nunca había querido escuchar, por lo incómodos que eran, pero a su madre no parecía importarle su opinión al respecto. –**Pero tu no vienes acá** –

–**No, vamos al parque Hokage **–ella asintió y caminó hacia el árbol más cercano. Shikamaru alzó una ceja cuando ella se desprendió de uno de sus guantes sólo para deslizar la mano por el tronco mojado del árbol. O congelado, Shikamaru no dudaba que por la temperatura que había era difícil que el pobre árbol no hubiese sufrido los estragos del frío. De nuevo; Sabaku no Temari parecía perfectamente feliz sólo haciendo eso.

–**Los cuidan muy bien **–dictaminó después de minutos toqueteando la madera. _Bien por el árbol_, pensó él. Ni siquiera preguntó cómo ella podía saber eso, sólo tocando la madera. Él no era experto en plantas, pero más o menos –y sólo porque Ino les había aburrido con eso– sabía que necesitabas un poco más que el aspecto de una planta para saber que estaba todo bien con ella. Y ciertamente no podías decir mucho cuando los árboles en si eran más palos de hielo que plantas. Sin embargo, no era la clase de tema que Shikamaru fuese a discutir, menos en pleno invierno, cuando lo único que deseaba era un lugar caliente y confortable.

–**¿Continuamos? **–preguntó él después de dos minutos cronometrados internamente, asegurándose de que su tono de voz fuera afable y no tan-aburrido. Temari no se volteó hacia él inmediatamente. De hecho, concretamente no lo hizo, hecho que le hizo evaluar que tan fuerte había sonado su voz. Pero había sido bastante claro para ser escuchado. Maldita sea. Ahora le estaba ignorando –**¿Continuamos? **–repitió, por si acaso. Ella siguió sin prestarle atención, lo que le hizo acercarse hacia ella. El paraguas no daba para mucha cercanía, y tampoco era lo que Shikamaru pretendía. Que un rayo le partiera si alguna vez quisiese a una mujer tan mandona y frustrante _tan cerca_. –**¿Me estás escuchando?** –

–**¿No puedes esperar un momento? **–Le dijo ella, claramente molesta. _¿Molesta? ¿Porqué demonios ella era la molesta?_

–**No** –respondió. Ni siquiera se intimidó con la mirada fulminante que ella le dirigió. –**Hace frío. No pretendo congelarme más de lo necesario **–No estaba loco. Y ciertamente no estaba en su contrato de trabajo –¿Cuál contrato? –el congelarse el culo en pleno invierno porque su escoltada no quería moverse. No le pagaban lo suficiente. Temari no dejó el árbol, pero se volteó hacia él. Y no estaba contenta. –**Mira **–intentó apaciguar el asunto levantando una de sus palmas, como si ella fuese a golpearle. Pensó distraídamente que su madre ya lo habría hecho, de ser ella con quien estuviese manteniendo la conversación –**Podemos ir al parque botánico luego. Mi papá conoce al prof…**–

–**¿Hay un parque botánico? **–ella le interrumpió. Shikamaru asintió y suspiró internamente cuando la cara de ella se suavizó. O al menos ya no parecía querer estrellar su cara contra el cerezo.

–**Luego del trabajo podríamos ir. Quizá mañana** –le ofreció. Tendría que hablar con su padre, quien lo fastidiaría un rato por el asunto, pero luego llamaría al padre de Ino. Y aunque las posibilidades de que aquella salida no implicase a su mejor amiga haciendo una llamada en conjunto para arruinarle el día no eran favorables, si conseguía que Sabaku no Temari se despegara del maldito árbol valdría la pena.

–**No lo olvidaré** –dijo entonces, metiéndose la mano al guante nuevamente e instándole a caminar hacia el campus. No era tan dramático para pensar en una plegaria de agradecimiento a algún dios, pero estuvo tentado a olvidar sus convicciones y hacerlo. Aunque lo dejó para cuando realmente consiguiera el pase para el parque botánico. Ah. Aquello realmente sería molesto.

–**Ya lo creo que no** –replicó él, rodando los ojos. Ella le sonrió, la primera sonrisa no sarcástica que veía, antes de retomar el camino. Por algún absurdo e ilógico motivo, aquel trayecto se volvió mucho más cálido que hace unos minutos.

Pero cuando llegaron al gimnasio lo aludió al hipotálamo mediante la vasoconstricción. No podía ser otra cosa.


	4. Kakashi, como siempre, no llegó Y

_Ñe~  
_

* * *

**Kakashi, como siempre, no llegó. Y Naruto llama insistentemente**

**...**

**.**

El gimnasio de Kendo se encontraba prácticamente al otro lado del campus, y sólo porque encontraron un mapa es que no se perdieron más de lo necesario. Shikamaru hizo un cálculo mental y concluyó que eran aproximadamente quinientos pasos menos del estacionamiento al gimnasio que de la entrada al gimnasio. Una cifra inservible, pero que podría servir a la hora de controlar al público cuando el examen de Kendo comenzara.

–**No parece haber nadie** –Temari se paseó alrededor de la puerta alrededor de dos minutos, antes de tratar de empujarla. Shikamaru ni siquiera lo intentó. Se limitó a quedarse de pie, maldecir a su profesor internamente y a considerar el ir por un café. Cosa que, descartó al ver la mirada fastidiada de la rubia.

–**Deberíamos ir por un guardia. O un personal de aseo** –ofreció en cambio. Según su padre les había comentado el día anterior, era Kakashi quien tendría que venir a abrirles el gimnasio, orden expresa de la alcaldesa. Temari haría una evaluación preliminar –y él no lograba entender cómo _otra alumna_ tendría la credibilidad como para hacer eso– mientras el hombre les daba un paseo y una explicación aburrida de donde sería cada competencia y donde pondrían cada mesa y grupo. Según él había escuchado, este año no habría aspirantes a Dan 7 y 8. Pero si del 6 hacia abajo, lo que requería de examinadores capaces y una buena organización entre las dos ciudades. Les tomó alrededor de media hora encontrar a alguien que les abriera la puerta, y Kakashi no se apareció en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, Shikamaru ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para ni siquiera molestarse –En realidad, no se había molestado ni siquiera el primer día–. Temari, por supuesto, era otra cosa.

–**No puedo creer su irresponsabilidad **–gruñó ella. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, limitándose a mantener la puerta abierta para que ella pasara. Dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y entraron con calcetines, al no encontrar alguna zapatilla o sandalia de descanso –**Ésta es una evaluación importante, que garantiza la oportuna organización de los exámenes de Kendo. Pensé que tu profesor lo tenía claro** –

–**Yo no pondría mis apuestas en ese caballo** –intervino él. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Shikamaru no se lo tomó personal. Él había cumplido con su parte, llegar temprano y llevar a la chica a donde correspondía, árboles incluidos. En medio de este intercambio de miradas aburridas y fulminantes, el celular de Shikamaru vibró y la rubia decidió darle la espalda para rebuscar en su bolso lo que parecía un cuaderno de notas. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando vio un mensaje de Naruto que parecía un análisis del trabajo de Sasuke, lo que le hizo maldecir internamente. Efectivamente y a pesar de su insistencia, el idiota de Naruto estaba espiando a Sasuke en su trabajo. Alfa idiota enamorado. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder el mensaje, porque seguramente sería más de lo mismo. Sasuke, interactuando con X, Y, Z persona y Naruto poniendo excusas para no ser llamado un acosador.

–**¿Cuántos crees tú que sean necesarios? **–Preguntó ella de pronto. Shikamaru levantó el rostro por encima del celular –y los tontos y acosadores mensajes del rubio– para mirarla aturdido. ¿Necesario de qué? ¿Ella había dicho algo? Sabaku no Temari puso mala cara, pero a él le pareció que hizo el intento por no asesinarlo –**Examinadores. De cada ciudad** –

–**Es un tema problemático** –admitió él. Si era sincero, todo el tema en si era problemático. ¡Ni siquiera tenía que ser su problema!, pero ahí estaban… Shikamaru lo pensó un poco y trató de ser lo más diplomático posible. –**Ustedes sólo tienen séptimos dan, por lo que para la evaluación de los sextos Konoha debería poner a tres examinadores. Desde el quinto hacia abajo, podrían ser equitativos de cada ciudad. Al menos hasta que alguno de sus séptimos sea octavo Dan y esté cerca del noveno** –Lo cual era complicado, pero justo. No había nadie en Suna con las capacidades para evaluar un examen de sexto Dan como si había en Konoha. Incluido el Kyūdō y otras disciplinas, dada la antigüedad de ambas ciudades. Ella lo pensó un poco, mientras el celular de Shikamaru siguió sonando, pero asintió.

–**Me parece justo. Lo plantearé en la reunión. Pero en otras diciplinas tenemos octavos Dan, como en Kyūdō o Sojutsu** –Ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente, como si le retara a decir lo contrario. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y se limitó a meterse el celular en el bolsillo. Ya recordaba por qué lo tenía silenciado para que la vibración no le molestara.

–**Háblenlo en la reunión, supongo. Eso no depende de mi** –admitió. Y era fastidioso perder tiempo y energía en pensar en eso. Además, estaban tratando sólo los exámenes de Kendo, no las demás artes marciales o campeonatos de quien sabe qué cosa. Ella pareció aceptar su respuesta y le instó a recorrer camerinos y a pensar en posibles lugares donde estaría el público y las mesas de los examinadores. A diferencia del gimnasio de la preparatoria y la secundaria de Konoha, el de la universidad era exclusivamente para esta disciplina, dada su antigüedad. Shikamaru había escuchado como aburrida charla de ebrio, que aquel había sido el primer gimnasio en la región que el primer alcalde de la ciudad había fundado, siendo un fanático –y el primer décimo dan– de la diciplina. Era por eso que, en vez de gradas, sólo habían líneas divisorias entre el público y la cancha de entrenamiento y los camerinos era casi lo único modernizado, además de la madera del piso. Aquel gimnasio fácilmente era más viejo que su abuelo. –**No creo que Kakashi llegue** –admitió cuando salieron del camerino de hombres. Temari alabó la limpieza del lugar y parecía de bastante buen humor cuando salieron de ahí, por lo que parecía un buen momento para recordarle al profesor. La expresión de ella se agrió automáticamente.

–**Eso parece. ¿Consideras necesario el poner una queja sobre eso?** –preguntó ella. Shikamaru lo pensó un poco, sacando el celular para mirar la hora. Había pasado dos horas de que habían entrado al gimnasio, por lo que realmente era un signo de que él no llegaría. Apostaría tranquilamente a que simplemente lo olvidó. Shikamaru asintió.

–**La alcaldesa puede gritarle. Pero supongo que se lo dejará a su pareja. Es mucho más efectivo** –y todo Konoha conocía el genio del profesor cuando se enojaba, además de tener una puntería extraordinaria. Él se estremeció de sólo recordarlo. En aquel momento Naruto eligió para comenzar a llamarle, logrando que Shikamaru rodara los ojos. Cortó la llamada –estaba trabajando después de todo–, y se limitó a desbloquear el celular para hacerle saber eso al rubio e intentar ignorar sus cincuenta mensajes. Porque cosas como…

_"Shikamaru!"_

_"Shikamaruu porque no me contestas?"_

_"Shikamaru!"_

_"Sé que me dijiste que no fuera pero ero-sennin está con resaca y..."_

_"Sólo pasé por ahí, te juro que sólo pasé por ahí!"_

_"Bueno... si me queda de camino, pero olí el aroma del bastardo y..."_

_"No, no conozco su aroma porque lo haya olfateado antes por gusto, es que el teme ha estado cerca y...!"_

_"Shikamaruu! dime algo dattebayooo!"_

_"¡La vieja que atiende el lugar contrató a otra persona! ¿Qué hago si es un alfa y le hace algo? tal vez debería ir a cerciorarme de q-..."_

_"Mierda, la chica salió, tuve que salir corriendo. Pero olía a omega así que está bien"_

_"¡Shikamaruuu! ¿Debería seguir mirando o ir a ver si ero-sennin está vivo?"_

_"Tuve que ir a casa de ero-sennin y trabajé dos horas ¿Y si le mando un mensaje?"_

_"No me respondió. Estará enojado conmigo? Estás tu enojado conmigo? Por qué Sasuke se enojaría conmigo tebayo?"_

_"Voy a ir a preguntarle si vamos a comer ramen a la cena. No creo que sea algo malo, ¿no?"_

_"¿O sí?"_

_"Que crees tú?"_

_"Shikamaruuu!"_

Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…

Parecían requerir al menos una hora de su tiempo, y no estaba aburrido como para tomar sus mensajes y responderle uno por uno –lo que seguramente él esperaría que Shikamaru hiciera. Como si no tuviera su propia vida de la cual ocuparse–. El celular volvió a vibrar pero el pelinegro se lo metió al bolsillo. Cuando se pudo desprender del artilugio, Sabaku no Temari lo miro con curiosidad.

–**No hay problema si quieres responder a tu novia **–murmuró ella. Él hizo una mueca llena de ironía.

–**No sería tan problemático si tuviera una** –respondió él. Ella sonrió un poco, alzando una ceja. Shikamaru lo interpretó como una expresión de estudiada curiosidad. Pero no tenía problema alguno en hablar sobre ello –porque no era su vida, de nuevo– mientras no tuviera que ahondar en el tema. Porque ni siquiera se había dignado en leer aquellos mensajes y Naruto, por muy idiota que se hubiese puesto, seguía siendo uno de sus mejores amigos –**Sólo es un alfa en cortejo con un grave caso de…** –

–**¿…Estupidez? **–completó ella, sorprendiéndolo por su astucia. Pero le hizo reír y ella no pudo evitar reírse con él, a pesar de lo estúpido que sonaba. Quizá por eso es por lo que, a la tercera llamada, Shikamaru simplemente contestó.

–**_¡Shikamaruuu! _**–

–**Naruto, idiota, estoy trabajando** –se excusó él, antes de cortar. Ella se echó a reír con mucha más fuerza y, sin importarle por primera vez si aquello le traería alguna consecuencia o malentendido, siguió riéndose con ella.

Y aquel ambiente no se disolvió en un buen rato.


End file.
